


screw tumblr

by Morgondagar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Multi, NSFW Art, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgondagar/pseuds/Morgondagar
Summary: Tumblr wouldn’t like it if I uploaded this there, so here you go. Hacking the system.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 82





	screw tumblr

“You’re doing so good, Dandelion” Yennefer whispered, her sweet lips grazing over his skin.


End file.
